


Denial

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Bondage, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to show Kris how to top a man, Adam agrees to some things he might regret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Teaching Kris to top has been a delicate process. Not that Adam minds having Kris under him, or riding him, or bending over, anxiously begging Adam to take him. No, that's all good. Really good. But there's this lingering insecurity that his formerly-identifying-as-straight lover will eventually freak out on him that makes Adam determined to show Kris both sides of the bed. He wants Kris to experience every aspect of being with a man, just to make sure that Kris keeps wanting to have sex with him.

So Adam has to maintain the careful balance of guiding Kris to his own style of topping a man without freaking him out and sending him running for the hills, while at the same time Adam isn't willing to give up his personal needs in that regard. Because when Adam gets topped, he likes having no doubt about who's in charge. Kris, unfortunately, tops like a straight boy, all kind and concerned, careful with his partner's needs and feelings. Adam has no intentions of destroying that core of gentleness in Kris, because that's something he loves about him, but Adam just knows there's naughtiness deep inside that needs to be encouraged.

Now, however, Adam thinks he may have made a slight miscalculation.

They'd been separated for a few weeks by conflicting obligations to their label, and Kris had asked for a small favor, his brown eyes earnest and sincere. And Adam had been completely taken in.

_ "I know you want me to be more aggressive," he'd said. "And I want to make sure you think about me all the time."_

_"I do anyway," Adam smirked._

_Kris grinned back at him. "So you'll wear it?"_

_"Wear what?"_

Adam's not exactly sorry he agreed to it, but he makes a mental note to never underestimate Kris's deviousness ever again. He's got no problems with monogamy, prefers it actually, but not being able even to touch his dick is annoying. He glares at the clear piece of plastic encasing his dick and preventing him from getting hard. The chastity device requires a few strategic costume decisions, like the codpiece. He almost gave it away with the silver pants, but most people just assume they're seeing something else. Adam isn't about to enlighten anybody, but then Kris goes and calls it 'little' to TMZ and that's really going too fucking far, especially since any 'littleness' is Kris's fault.

He does his pants up and jiggles his leg, wishing the car would move a little faster. Their schedules overlap and he's about to get two weeks of horniness taken care of. He can't wait. He darts out of the car as soon as it pulls up to the porte-cochere of the hotel.

Adam keeps his head down in the elevator, his hoodie drawn up and dark glasses covering his eyes. The last thing he needs is to be delayed by well-wishers when Kris is waiting for him.

He knocks on the designated door, shifting from foot to foot. He knows what's behind the door for him and his dick is desperately trying to rise in its plastic cage. He could've cut the tie wraps securing it, but he's pretty turned on by Kris's attempt to control him, so he's not about to undermine Kris's progress by denying him this chance to show what he's got as a top.

Kris opens the door, and Adam shoves him inside, more like a home invader than a lover, but fuck, it's been two weeks without an orgasm, not even from his hand. He's a bit antsy.

"Hello, to you too," Kris laughs.

Adam pauses for a moment to sweep a brief 'hello' kiss across Kris's lips, but then he's getting out of his clothes as fast as he can. He tosses his underwear into some corner and then flops on the bed, spreading his legs. "Get this thing off of me!"

"Such a bossy bottom," Kris says coming to stand at the foot of the bed, and then he goes silent, the smile dropping off his face. Adam would be worried, but Kris is wearing the look that he does when he sees something he really likes.

"I'm horny," he whines. "Plus, I missed you."

Kris shakes his head. "Glad you have your priorities in order."

Adam squirms, his hands gripping the coverlet. It's all he can do not to lunge at Kris and drag him on top of him. His hips lift as he offers himself. "Please."

Wrapping a hand around Adam's ankle, Kris gives him a squeeze. "Just wait a sec, okay?"

He wants to howl in frustration, but Adam sucks in a few deep breaths, trying to calm down and wait while Kris works through whatever's bothering him. " 'kay," he murmurs.

"What if . . . what if I want to play a little more," Kris says, hesitation and worry plain in his voice.

Adam bites back a moan, trying to remind himself that this is what he wanted. He forces a smile, opening his hands. "I'm yours. Do what you want."

"I never see you like this, coming undone. I just want . . . I'll take the chastity tube off, but I don't want you to come right away."

Adam nods. "I can do that. But, I think you're gonna need to do something about my hands, cause I really want to drag you down and fuck your brains out."

He waits, wondering what Kris will make of that.

"You saying you've got no self control?" Kris taunts.

"Around you? Hell no." He did at one point, but starting a sexual relationship with Kris has pretty much trashed whatever restraint he possessed.

"Okay."

Kris digs through his bags, coming up with two ties. He puts them around Adam's wrists, some sort of complicated knot and rigging system that doesn't have any give when Adam tests it, but don't tighten up and cut his circulation off either.

Adam raises his eyebrows, impressed. "Competence turns me on."

"Everything turns you on."

Kris props the pillows under Adam's head, until he can clearly see what's happening, and then he kneels between Adam's legs and snaps the tab on the tie wrap. Slowly, he eases the restraint away from Adam's dick. Adam whimpers a little as the pressure eases off. He opens his eyes to find Kris watching him intently. Adam tugs on his bonds, wanting to get his hands on Kris, but they won't give and he can't slide his wrists loose. Kris presses on the insides of his knees, opening him up further. The touch is enough to send a jolt of desire through him and the blood that was previously denied his cock rushes to fill him. He moans.

"Damn, you're beautiful like this. Denial looks good on you."

"Touch me," Adam begs, not ashamed to admit that he really needs Kris.

The intent looks comes back to Kris's face and his fingers wander over Adam's skin, calloused hands touching everywhere but where he wants as though he decided to count the freckles. Adam can't stop the trembling that overtakes his muscles and he bites his lip.

Kris encircles his dick, a light pressure as he moves up and down. Adam wants to cry, because it's not enough and he fights to keep his hips still, to let Kris have what he asked for.

The grip tightens and Adam rides with it, skimming the edges of his orgasm. His balls draw up but then Kris lets go, and Adam wants to weep again.

"Shh," Kris says, stroking the insides of his thighs. "Just breathe."

"So close," Adam complains.

"I know. Not yet, okay?"

"Yeah." Adam fails to keep the petulance out of his voice, but Kris smiles at him. He reaches up and plucks at Adam's nipples, alternating between pulling and twisting. At first, the sensations go straight to his cock and Adam wonders if he's so wound up that he can come from it, but Kris backs off again and then he's oversensitive and the touches become annoying.

Adam moans and thrashes his head, trying to work his hips against something, but Kris dodges him. He puts his hand around Adam's dick again, but the sadistic little prick doesn't take it far enough. Time after time, he pulls Adam right to the very edge but then backs off before the feeling can build far enough to push Adam over.

Kris hops off the bed to stand at the foot, and Adam really wants to scream.

"Watch," Kris orders and Adam raises his head to see Kris pulling his clothes off. Adam licks his lips as Kris slowly reveals his golden skin.

"Beautiful," Adam breathes, feeling his cock throb at the sight of his gorgeous lover.

When he's naked, Kris gives his dick a few pulls and then climbs back on the bed, resting on his haunches between Adam's outspread legs. Adam's eyes follow the bobbing of Kris's shaft as he moves, hoping that Kris plans to do something with it pretty soon. Adam thinks he deserves a medal for his patience. This is almost worse that the first time he fucked Kris, what with all the holding back and going slow. But as he remembers that night, he knows that this one should prove to be just as worth it.

Hands cup his balls and Adam arches helplessly into the contact, groaning, "More."

"Patience," Kris laughs, his voice gone to the low register it gets when he's excited, the tones vibrating like a struck bell. Adam shivers at the tone.

He tries to hold still as Kris explores his balls, pushing them up, spreading them apart, rolling them over his palms. Adam turns his face into his arm, whimpering steadily, gone beyond caring about how he sounds or how he looks.

"Fuck me," he demands when Kris finally lets go of his balls.

Instead of complying, Kris takes hold of Adam's shaft again. "I don't think so," he says as he works his fingers up and down the hardened flesh, up and over the tip until Adam wants to scream. He tries to keep his breathing steady as his orgasm approaches again, but Kris has learned to read him too well. He lets go again before Adam can come.

Adam lips at the skin on the inside of his arm, wanting to bite in his frustration, but not so far gone yet that he'd bite himself. Kris is petting his belly, making soothing noises and Adam gradually responds to the touch, calming down. He thinks his dick might just fall off if Kris doesn't hurry the fuck up, but trying to push Kris is pretty much a waste of time, so he relaxes into the touches, appreciating them for what they are.

"Watch," Kris demands again, and Adam turns his head, eyes meeting Kris's.

His lover's fingers are shiny with some substance, and as Kris reaches behind himself, Adam realizes hazily that it's lube. And Kris is stretching himself. Adam's stomach muscles clench and he pushes his hips up as a blast of desire takes him unawares. He groans with the force of it, and Kris gives him a look, full of mischief and promise.

"What are you doing?" Adam asks.

"Topping from the bottom," Kris says, his mouth twisting into an adorable smirk.

"What?"

"Been doing a little research."

"Yeah? What'd you find?"

Kris shrugs, his face going vague and the muscles on his arms cording with the effort. Adam wishes he could see Kris's fingers disappearing inside his body. He struggles with his bonds again, but Kris the fucking Boy Scout apparently knows what he's doing when he ties a person up.

Pulling his fingers out, Kris wipes his fingers off and then picks up a condom. He rips it open efficiently and sets it on the top of Adam's dick.

"I like having you inside me," he says. "But I also like having control over you."

Adam loses the thread of the conversation when Kris rolls the condom onto him. Then he realizes that Kris is answering his earlier question, and he understands what Kris is planning.

However, when Kris straddles him and then lowers himself over Adam's cock without hesitating until he bottoms out, Adam lurches upwards feeling like his eyes have gone crossed. His hair stands on end and tingles race across his skin.

Kris shifts around until he's in the position he wants and then he waits, weight bearing down on Adam's pelvis. Adam is pretty sure he could move the smaller man up and down with a few thrusts of his hips if he tried hard enough, but Kris is so hot and perfect, clasping his dick inside his warm body, that Adam doesn't want to mess up whatever Kris has in mind.

"That's right," Kris says approvingly. "If you don't behave, I'll pull off."

Adam nods as another surge of lust blows through him at Kris's words. Kris being in charge is hot.

Working his hips again until he has angle that he seems to like, Kris finally starts moving. "So big," he mutters. "Stretch me so good."

Curling his hands into fists, Adam fights to stay still. He wants to move so badly, so take Kris hot and hard until they both explode, but he'll do as Kris asks. His dick may hate him forever though.

Kris's breath comes in short gasps and Adam firms his muscles, ready to support Kris when he comes. But Kris stops instead, leaving them both hanging and Adam nearly screams in frustration. He's seriously going to lose his mind any minute, and then Kris will be left with a gibbering, mentally deficient boyfriend.

"You'll be wiping up my drool the rest of your life," he pouts.

"What?"

"You're breaking my brain. And my dick!"

The only thing that gets him is another smirk. "I think you'll survive."

Adam glares at him, and then concentrates on the muscles in his pelvic floor, flexing them enough to get a little friction, but not nearly what he needs.

"Bad boy," Kris chides. "I'm gonna get off."

"That's the idea!" Adam growls.

"Just for that . . . raise your knees."

Adam doesn't know what Kris is trying to do, but he does as he's told, hoping that cooperation will get him closer to the ever-elusive orgasm. Kris puts his feet on the mattress for support and then leans back against Adam's thighs. He spreads his knees and then cups his balls in one hand, lifting them out of the way. The position gives Adam a clear view of his cock stretching Kris open, making the ring of tissue tight with strain. Adam really wants to touch him there and he flails against his bonds.

Kris just leans back, leisurely working his cock. Adam gapes at him, taking his ease, using Adam's dick like his own person dildo.

"Mmm," Kris says, the low register showing up again. "Love having you stuffed inside me."

"Yeah," Adam agrees, starting to get enthralled by the performance that's taking place on his crotch.

Kris tightens his grip, speeding up a little. His voice goes a little higher as he makes a little mewling sound that sends flickers of heat across Adam's skin. Kris's balls go tight and Adam can feel his body tensing up. He doesn't have any more thoughts of his own pleasure, so subsumed in watching Kris pleasure himself, Adam's beautiful and uninhibited lover.

Brown eyes open, lost and hazy, meeting Adam's. He watches as Kris loses himself, small body clamping down hard around Adam as his dick spurts and jerks in his hands. His back arches as he cries out a perfect note of completion. Warm liquid shoots all over Adam's chest. Fuck, Adam really wants to hold him through it, to pet him and tell him how utterly gorgeous he is and how happy Adam is that they're together. But Kris bound him too securely and Adam can only watch.

Kris shudders as the aftershocks sweep through him, his hand on his cock slowing down and getting looser. He squeezes the last few drops of jizz out of the tip and then falls back, his breathing ragged, but getting smoother as the minutes tick by.

"Still here?" he asks, voice harsh and ragged.

Adam can't speak at first, feeling like he's been leaning over the edge for hours. He's so hard he can't think. He clears his throat. "Yeah," he says, twitching his hips so Kris can feel him. Kris gives a little gasp.

"Please," Adam adds softly.

"Let me," Kris murmurs. He leans forward, pressing himself against Adam's torso. Adam takes a few experimental thrusts and finds that he can still move easily. Kris rocks forwards and back on his knees, meeting Adam's thrusts.

"Finally," Adam breathes in relief, knowing that if Kris stops him again there might be some serious trouble, like he might reconsider his 'no whips' policy.

But Kris gets down to business, finding a rhythm that works perfectly. Adam feels his orgasm building up in his balls, and he pushes against Kris's yielding body in a harsh rhythm.

When he finally comes, it's with a falsetto scream of ecstasy as the weeks of built up tension finally release in waves of pleasure that slam into him even as his hips slam into Kris. It seems to go on forever as Adam jerks against the weight of his lover and the ties around his wrists.

He comes down slowly, realizing that Kris's nimble fingers are working the knotted silk around his wrists. His hands slide free and he drops his arms with a relieved sigh around Kris's back.

Kris is lax against him, but he places a fist on Adam's chest and rests his chin on it, brown eyes intent on Adam.

"Was it . . . okay?"

"Okay?" Adam laughs. "Oh fuck, baby, it was beyond okay. You're fucking awesome."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then maybe we can do something like this again . . ."

"It's not out of the question, no," Adam answers. He suspects that their sex life is about to get a lot less vanilla. Who knew Kris Allen was such a kinky little shit? Adam hopes his dick will survive.

"Good," Kris says, nuzzling his face into his usual place at Adam's shoulder.


End file.
